He's my only drug
by SadieKISHE
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on arrive à un point de non-retour ? Lorsque l'on a l'impression de donner beaucoup sans rien recevoir en retour ? C'est ce que notre jeune blond amoureux ressent. OS court. Dramione.


**Bonsoir (**_pour ma part_**)**

**Nouveau OS, Down - Jason Walker. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Une nouvelle dispute, encore. Toujours la même._

-Enfin, Drago ! Tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je vis ? **M'exclamai-je furieuse**.

-Non, non, je ne comprend pas ! Tout passe avant moi, tes amis, tes cours, tes parents, je ne suis qu'une infime partie de ta vie. Et je ne le supporte pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu représentes tout pour moi ! La vie, la joie, la tristesse, l'espoir, tout Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? J'en ai assez de me tuer pour te parler, te voir ou pour que tu t'intéresses à moi ... Je crois que ... Je pense que notre relation ne mène plus à rien. Peut être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là ...

_Les yeux grands ouverts, emplis de larmes dévalant mes joues, je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il venait me dire._

_ Un coup de poignard dans le coeur était moins douloureux. J'entrouvris la bouche, tentant de prononcer une quelconque parole. J'en fus incapable, seulement un sanglot retentit dans la pièce tristement silencieuse._

-Non, Hermione ... Ne pleure pas ... Cette situation, c'est toi qui l'as voulu, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça ...

-Drago. Tais toi, **dis-je simplement essayant de contrôler mes pleurs**. Je ... Écoute, ma vie est compliquée, comme celle de milliers d'autres personnes, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre de devoir gérer mes études, celle de mes abrutis de meilleurs amis, leurs vies sentimentales, la mienne, mes rapports avec mes parents, ma santé, mes soucis de conscience et toutes ses choses que d'autres avant moi ont réussi à mener à bien. Tu m'entends bien j'espère ... Je ne m'énerve pas. Seulement ... Je ... Je tiens tellement à toi Drago, **pleurai-je,** ma vie ne se résume effectivement pas qu'à toi, mais tu occupes mon coeur, et mes pensées sans arrêt, tu es là, me poussant à sourire, à aimer et à vivre ... Et si jamais tu veux réellement me quitter ... Sache que, je ... Je ne pense pas m'en remettre. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes cheveux, tes bras, ton odeur, toutes ses choses indispensables à ma survie ... Mon sourire ne dépent que du tiens. Ne pense pas que je ne suis pas assez là pour toi, parce que je t'offrirais ma vie. Je t'offrirais tout ce que je possède. Juste pour que tu sois heureux, quit à pourrir dans une cave si toi tu es confortablement assis devant un feu bien chaud. Si je dois te laisser partir pour que tu sois content, je te laisserai partir, même si je dois ne plus jamais réellement vivre. Mon éloignement envers toi est seulement ma peur de t'étouffer, j'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu ailles voir ailleurs ... J'ai peur que tu partes.

_Je levai la tête et plongeai mes yeux suppliants dans les siens._

-Je peux te promettre beaucoup de choses, mais ne jamais tenir les promesses faites. Je peux sourire en te voyant aimer une autre femme, mais pourtant mourir intérieurement. Je peux également t'attendre le soir calmement, mais être angoissée à l'idée de ne pas te revoir vivant ou entier. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses sans réellement montrer ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi, alors je t'en supplie, crois moi. Je t'aime, chaque jour un peu plus, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je suis tienne pour toujours ...,** terminai-je le souffle court**.

_Il me regardait le visage soudainement plus doux, la mâchoire moins contracté, les yeux attendris. Merci Merlin ... Il ne me quitterait pas aujourd'hui. J'allais vivre un jour de plus, peut être deux, ou plus, je l'espérais plus que tout autre choses. Car Drago Malefoy est ma seule réelle raison de vivre._

_ Mon beau blond s'approcha de moi et posa ses deux mains glacés sur mes joues humides et rosées par la colère passée. Il m'embrassa tendrement le front, puis colla son corps contre le mien. Oui, c'était bien son odeur et sa présence qui me calmaient si bien, c'était avec lui que je me sentais au paradis, il était ma drogue, et ce pour toujours._

-Je suis désolé Hermione ... Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi comme ça ..., **souffla-t-il à mon oreille.**

-On se croirait dans un film,** riais-je.**

-Oui, on est un peu ridicule, mais bon, peu importe, **dit-il en me caressant les cheveux**.

_Il reposa ses deux mains sur mon visage, et lia nos yeux par un regard amoureux. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fermai les yeux profitant de ce baiser parfait._

* * *

C'est bon, la présentation est terminée ! J'ai du recommencer, selon le site, je n'étais pas connectée ! Nan, mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! Nan, je ris : )

J'ai pondu ce court OS entre les cours, ou dans mon lit avant de m'endormir. Merci mon portable d'avoir Open Office sur toi :D

Aller, j'arrête mon blabla, vous savez, j'écris beaucoup du triste, ça m'aide beaucoup à me rendre compte qu'être heureuse et sourire est bien plus facile. Ça m'aide à ne pas sombrer dans un profond trou que j'ai connu. Merci l'écriture ...

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me donner vos avis, j'essaie de répondre dès que je suis sur mon ordinateur ! Bises

_Gaëlle._


End file.
